


Let me love you

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Series: Drabbles, requests and more [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Experienced Papyrus!, Experienced reader!, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Magic ghost dick thingie, Making Love, Request Fill, Sexy times with the skeleton, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus doesn't <i>fuck.</i> He makes <b>love.</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Request fill: From Anonymous - Do papyrus smut where he isn't an innocent baby but more like a normal guy maybe? I need Papyrus smut :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me love you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m guessing you wanted a UT!Pap x reader fic? Well, anyway that’s what you got xD haha And I did female reader, because that's what I know most about and because you didn't specify it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> NB: This fic is not betaed and was written rather quickly. Find any mistakes? You are welcome to point them out to me so I can fix them!

> _I suggest listening to this song while reading:['Our Love' by Sons of Maria](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mi7WtgxlbnU)_

* * *

Long slender fingers brush over your right cheek softly. They slide along your jaw, their owner’s face filled with awe. It almost looks like he didn’t expect your skin to be so soft. 

When his eyes flicker up to look at your face, his expression changes to amusement. 

“Do not look so surprised human” he says in a tone of voice you had never expected to hear from him. It’s low and warm and filled with a smoky undertone of seduction. His fingers reaches the back of your neck and they wrap around it lovingly, sliding in between the fine strands of your hair.

“I’m not” you croak a little too fast. It makes him laugh softly. He leans in and runs his face tenderly along your cheek. You can feel a rush of air as he breathes in your scent and he sighs deeply, smiling against your skin. It makes your legs tingle. “I’m just…” What exactly are you, if you’re not surprised? Because that’s what it feels like you are. 

“...amazed? Yeah, amazed” you decide. That’s a good enough compromise. You’re not surprised. You are amazed.

“Why are you amazed?” he asks you, his voice still lingering in that low, smoky tone that is starting to get to you in all the best ways. He’s usually so loud and so filled with energy, that this version of him scares you just a tiny bit. You know how to handle normal Papyrus, loud and proud Papyrus that you fell in love with. Confident and kind and excited Papyrus that asked you out on the first of many dates a few months back while being completely flustered. You  _ know _ how to deal with him, because you have a lot of practice. 

This Papyrus is different and it’s thrilling, it’s exciting and just a little bit terrifying too. It seems a bit ridiculous now, that you always just assumed that he wasn’t able to be like this too. That this part of a relationship wasn’t possible for you because of who he is. 

“I…” you start, but your words are cut off when he bites at your jaw and a moany yelp forces itself out. “I’m an idiot. I’m a goddamn idiot” you admit. He doesn’t say anything in response, just continues caressing the skin on your neck and shoulder, scattering kisses all over you. His fingers slide your shirt out of the way, making room for his teeth and tongue. You feel your knees grow weak under you and you wrap your arms around his neck, letting your fingers dig into the soft fabric of his clothes to keep yourself standing. An arm sneaks around your waist and tightens just enough to support your weight. 

“Is my greatness too much for you to handle, human?” he mumbles. 

“Absolutely not” you answer immediately, “I can take whatever you give me.” Papyrus chuckles, a rare sound coming from him, and lifts his face away from your shoulder so he can press a sweet kiss to your lips. You melt instantly and your arms tries to bring him closer to you. It’s almost impossible to do. You’re already pressed tightly together. 

“I want to make love to you.” He breathes the words against your tingling lips, making a mess of emotions flare up in you. 

“Please do” you beg. You move forward again, kissing him deeply and he answers you gladly. His arms move down over your back and to your hips. His grip his strong and steady when he lifts your entire body off the floor and he makes your legs wrap around his surprisingly broad and sturdy hips. You feel like a leaf carried by the wind and it makes blood rush to your head and down between your legs. 

You get carried away, but you’re not opening your eyes to watch where he is taking you. You’re too busy being excited about what is happening, too busy kissing him for all you’re worth. Every new sound coming out of his mouth that you haven’t heard before is thrilling and you can’t get enough. You need to hear all of them. 

When your back hits the soft sheets on his bed, you allow yourself to pull back from your kiss. Papyrus lowered himself down on the bed along with you and now he’s holding himself above you, his hands planted next to your head so he can support his body. He’s looking down at you with an adoring expression, those beautiful eyes of his just watching you quietly. The lines around his eyes and the edges of the bone his face is made of looks soft in the gentle light coming from the streetlight outside his window. His mouth is stuck in a tiny, barely there smile. He is looking at you like you are one of the wonders of the world. 

For a second, you pause, taking all of him in. The sight makes you breathless. 

_ This is what love much look like. _

A moment later the tension breaks. Papyrus surges down, kissing you passionately. He quite literally steals your breath away. His hands starts to roam over your body, the hard surfaces of his palms meeting the soft surface of your skin. He brushes his fingers along your sides and over your breasts, making deep sighs of pleasure flutter past your lips.

Your own hands have started moving too, your fingers eager to explore the new parts of him that you have never had access to before. They start by running up his arms, feeling the warmth of the bone underneath the thin fabric of the shirt he wore for your date tonight. Your hands move up over the upper part of his chest, your fingers only scratching along his collarbones for a brief moment before they slide up over his shoulders and back down. You feel along his shoulder blades. When your fingers stretch out to feel along his spine, he finally lets out the tiny yelp followed by a deep moan you had hoped for. 

You attack his mouth with more fervor. When he kisses you back with the same intensity your hands move down by themselves, running along his spine to get to his hips. You grab onto them and roll your hips against his. He already feels hard and ready for you. 

When you tug at his shirt he sits back on his knees and rips it off himself. He then helps you out of yours and when you flop back down on the bed he stares at you in awe again, his eyes almost lighting up the dark around you. You’ve never seen lights appear in his eyes like that before. You thought that was a thing that only his brother had. 

“You are so, so beautiful” he tells you. He leans down over you, but doesn’t lie back down against you. He keeps himself off you so he can run a hand from your upper chest, down between your breasts and over your stomach. He stops just before he reaches your lower stomach. It makes you whimper quietly and you try to get him to touch you more by lifting your hips. 

He decides not to tease you and you are so grateful. He pops the button on your jeans and slides a hand past them. His fingers start rubbing you through your panties and you sob happily. It feels amazing. His fingers creates a strong burn that spreads rapidly, making your toes curl and fingers tighten their hold on his hips. 

His sweet torture of you goes on for a little while, but when you start to feel your muscles tighten in anticipation, you stop him so you can get rid of the rest of your clothes. After getting his off him too, you pull him by the neck down with you, kissing him hard. You shuffle around a little until he’s lying on top of you just right. A tiny shift of your hips and his dick, humming with magic, slides between your folds. The head of it stabs against your clit, making you both moan loudly. 

“Come on Pap” you breathe against his mouth, “I need you in me so bad.”

“Patience, human” he tells you. His hips are moving agonizingly slow, sliding his dick back and forth. You can feel your juices slick him up, making each move easier then the last and every time the head pokes against your entrance you tense in excitement. He never presses hard enough to penetrate you though, just keeps letting it slide past, which have you whining in frustration within minutes. Not even his sweet kisses that he’s pressing to your lips and cheeks can soothe your desire anymore.

“Pap please, _please_ ” you beg. 

“I said I was going to make love to you” he says, kissing you again before continuing, “And that is exactly what I plan to do.” One of his hands move behind your head, resting just at the spot where your neck meets your skull. His thumb slides over a sensitive spot on your neck, making your breath hitch. 

He rests his forehead against yours and closes his eyes, just breathing you in for a moment. His other hand is resting on your hip, holding it still. You look up at him and in that one moment, your desire all but bleeds out of you, getting replaced by a love so strong it feels like it strangles you. He is so perfect, in every sense of the word, and you can’t believe you’ve been this lucky. 

He angles his hips just right and with a soft push he’s sliding into you, making you choke on the air. He takes his time, despite you being more than ready for him. His hips are moving in small circles, pressing him deeper and deeper into you with each move. The stretch is delicious and you try to tell him so by grabbing the back of his neck and a shoulder and pressing him closer to you while you moan loudly. 

When he bottoms out he kisses you deeply again, taking his time to map out your lips. 

His movements are small and careful when they finally start up. He barely even pulls out before he’s pressing back in, each tiny move of his hips accompanied by a shaky breath and a soft whisper of praise in your ear. Sometimes he pulls out almost completely, just so he can press back in agonizingly slowly, while he watches your face as emotions run across it. And while he does this, his praise of you never stops. He continues to whisper those loving words straight into your ear, continues to tell you exactly how much and why he loves you so dearly. Why you deserve to be cared for and taken care off like this. Why he is beyond happy that he is the person you allowed to do this for you. 

After ten minutes of that treatment, you’re about ready to cry in both frustration and because you’re feeling so loved you can’t figure out what to do with yourself. You are desperately trying to move your hips to meet his shallow thrusts, your hands moving all over his body in an attempt to rile him up so he will go faster. 

“Are you ready to finish, my love?” he asks you and you instantly sob that,  _ yes _ , yes you’re more than ready! 

He picks up the pace just a tiny bit but he never lets go of you and he doesn’t stop praising you. Although his thrusts have more force behind them now and his hips move a little faster, he’s no less loving than before. Each time he presses himself into you, it feels like he’s filling you up with his love. It’s an incredibly intense feeling. 

It takes about three minutes before you feel your stomach tense again in anticipation. This time you eagerly chase the sweet end it promises, your hands grabbing Papyrus’ hips so you can guide his moves a little. You manage to force him to move a little faster, to thrust a little harder.

You come soon after, chanting his name. Your arms and legs wrap around his body as you clench around him. It seems like the feeling of you coming on his cock is enough for him to follow you over the edge a minute later. You make sure to press kisses to his cheeks and tell him how much you love him while he rides his high, moving your hips in small circles to give him as much pleasure as possible. 

He lets his body rest against yours afterwards and for a long time you just lie still and breathe together. Your mind is clouded, your heart overwhelmed with all the feelings he awoke in you. You loved him before, you’re certain of that, but you’re sure you love him at least ten times as much now. You feel so full of love for him that your chest feels like it’s about to burst. 

When his breathing slows so much that you just know he fell asleep, you smile to yourself before kissing his forehead. You maneuver him off you and wrap around him quickly after. His arms envelops you and holds you tightly, even as he’s sleeping. It makes you feel giddy. 

You sigh and close your eyes. The scent of him surrounds you and to the soft hum of his soul, you feel yourself fall asleep safe and sound in the arms of the man you love. 

 

_**FIN.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> If you have a request, you are welcome to drop it off in my askbox over at [Mercyisnotasignofweakness](mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask) and I'll get to it as soon as possible!


End file.
